sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Sailor Venus Song - Ai no Megami no How To Love (The Goddess of Love's 'How to Love')
Beschreibung Written by Takeuchi Naoko Composed by Kameyama Kouichirou Performed by Fukami Rica/Sailor Venus Romanization by Valerie Ho Translation by William Braell Lyrics: Silent damatteru dakeya Sorry koi ni nara nai yo Set On motto Active ni Shy na haato ni ne ge Kiss (Venus Love Me Chain) Ai no megami wo otosunara Chuuto hanpa na tejya No Good Kyokashodourino How To Love Waracchauhoda metsubbokuto Kusuguttaino doushiyou Aitakunattara hora mite Yasashii yosora no Crescent Light Mi mamotteru no itsudemo... Megami no koi no Shawaarein Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love Ima yo katadaku Timing Dokidoki shiteru no wa Anata dake ja nai Slowly amaioshaberide Slap Stick motto warawasete Step Up motto Positive ni Sweet Heart ni Wink (Love and Beauty Shock) Ai no megami no kimagure wa Hitosuji nawajya ikanai no Kyokasho douri no How To Love Waracchauhodo metsubbokuto Kyun tokichau doushiyou Yowaki ni nattara neemite Anata to ima Crescent Love Michite yuku no korekara... Koi wa mikake ni yoranumo no Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love Ima yo mitsumeru Timing Dokidoki shiteru no wa Anata dake ja nai Aitakunattara hora mite Yasashii yosora no Crescent Light Mi mamotteru no itsudemo... Megami no koi no Shawaarein Hyotto surukamo Fall In Love Ima yo katadaku Timing Dokidoki shiteru no wa Anata dake ja nai Translate: Silent--just keep silent and, well, Sorry--she won't fall in love! Set on it more actively! Throw a kiss to a shy heart (Venus love me chain!) If you lose the goddess of love, It's a half-done method, and that's No Good. For a textbook example of How to Love, What should you do, to tickle and warm Things up, until all becomes smiles? Picture this: When the meeting you desire happens, The Crescent moonlight of a gentle night sky Is watching over you continually... If a rainshower, given by the goddess of love, Might by chance happen to fall, then to Fall in Love The Timing is Now! Hug her shoulders And the heart that is pounding Will NOT only be yours. Start slowly, with sweet-talk, With slapstick, make her smile even more; Step up more positively, Wink at your Sweetheart. (Love and beauty shock!) The goddess of love is capricious; maybe Things will not progress along a straight line. For a textbook example of How to Love, When the chance comes for warming things up Until all becomes smiles, what should you do? If she is becoming timid, well, picture this: She's with you now, a Crescent Love moon Is becoming full, and then from here... With love, don't rely on a timid appearance, It may yet be that she will Fall in Love-- The Timing is Now! Gaze at her intently, And the heart that is Pounding Will NOT only be yours. Picture this: When the meeting you desire happens, The Crescent moonlight of a gentle night sky Is watching over you continually... If a rainshower, given by the goddess of love, Might by chance happen to fall, then to Fall in Love The Timing is Now! Hug her shoulders And the heart that is pounding Will NOT only be yours Kategorie:Videos